SuperFabulous
by The Wicked Witch of Cupcakes
Summary: Dean and Sam must go undercover at a beauty pageant for a case. The only catch, they have to enter as contestants. Female contestants. (Slight Destiel implied) Saving people, hunting things, and cross-dressing? The family business. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have very recently joined the Supernatural fandom and I am a very strong supporter of Destiel. It is meant to be, I included it in the story. So this is my first Supernatural fanfiction, I hope you like it: ). Heads up, this takes place around Season 4, so there may be small spoilers but nothing too big. **

**I'd also like to dedicate this story to my little sister, who is the Sam to my Dean. **

"Hey Dean." Sam called out to Dean from across the shabby hotel room. "I think I found a case." Dean stopped humming AC/DC to himself and looked over at Sam's computer screen.

"What'd ya got?"

"A girl was found dead in her dressing room, she apparently hung herself."

"So? How is that a case?"

"But get this, a girl died 13 years ago in the exact same way. Same room, same time, same everything."

"Hmm…So what're we looking at, a vengeful ghost taking out girls the same way she died?"

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"Then let's get going Sammy."

"It's not that simple Dean."

"Ugh." Dean groaned. "I hate it when things aren't that simple."

"This murder happened at a beauty pageant that was being held at the hotel where the girl died. It's been going on for 13 years, and 13 years ago was when the girl killed herself."

"Beauty pageant? You mean a hotel filled with hot chicks?"

"Don't get too excited Dean."

"What's not to be excited about?" Dean asked, very excited.

"The hotel is currently booked. Only people who are competing in the pageant and family members are allowed to stay."

"We find ourselves a pageant girl who will pretend to be our sis or something?"

"I guess…Wait Dean look at this. Because of the death, two contestants dropped out. There's an opening for two more people…"

"Oh no Sammy. Don't even _think _about it. I am _not _doing that." Dean threatened.

…

"Excuse me?" Sammy asked in a slightly higher pitch than his normal voice, trying to come off as feminine. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Excuse me, sir? We're here for the beauty pageant." He explained to the man at the front desk.

"Oh yes…" The man looked at them up and down. Sam looked ridiculous, to say the least. He barely fit into the tight sparkly purple dress that Bobby had found for him. The fake breasts also made him incredibly uncomfortable. Not to mention the high stiletto heels he was wearing were giving him blisters. Despite all this, so far no one had noticed that they were not female. The man at the front desk went back to his computer.

"Samantha and Diana Winchester?"

"Yes, that's us." Sam's eye was itchy, but he didn't want to ruin the fabulous makeup job that Bobby had given them. Sam decided to ask Bobby about why he had all this stuff lying around his house and why he was so great at makeup later. It wasn't important now. The man at the front desk handed Sam the room key, still not suspicious. Sam took the room key, and gave him a little smile. The front desk man looked a little shocked, and then smiled back warmly.

"Have a nice stay ladies." He waved goodbye to them, and Sam thought for a moment he had winked at them. He decided he would pretend as if he didn't see that because he wished he hadn't. So feeling slightly awkward, and very uncomfortable he and Dean grabbed their sparkly bedazzled luggage and got into the nearest elevator. No one else was in there, so Dean took the opportunity to voice his feelings.

"I hate this Sam."

"I know Dean, I do too, but we have to do this if we're going to stop the ghost." Dean mumbled angrily to himself.

"I feel ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous." It was true. Dean's dress matched Sam's except his was pink. Sam didn't want to tell him, but the blond wig and makeup job that Bobby did made Dean look like a Disney princess (his high cheekbones and large Rapunzel eyes helped). If Sam didn't know Dean, he probably wouldn't have realized he was a dude. Dean adjusted his fake breasts so they were more comfortable.

"Fine…I'll do this, but I am _not_ going to enjoy it."

"Look on the bright side Dean, at least you'll get to spend the weekend with a hotel full of hot chicks, as you put it."

"Yeah…but I call shots on killing this son of a bitch who made me dress like a girl."

"You have to admit that these dresses are pretty comfortable though."

"It doesn't flatter my hips."

"Fair enough, but pink does look good on you."

"Hilarious, Miss Congeniality." The elevator door opened. Three girls stood before them, all dressed in tight miniskirts, and shirts with way too much cleavage. Dean whistled, forgetting that he was supposed to be a girl.

"Hello l-" Dean began in his usual low gruff voice, but Sam nudged him. Dean remembered he was wearing a dress and started again, in a female voice this time.

"Hello, uhh, girls." The clique looked them up and down. "Are you here for the beauty pageant? So are we. Hahaha. We should totally like, hang out sometime, maybe grab a beer, listen to some rock and roll, and you know, hang out." The tallest of the girls, who was also situated in the center, started making a high squealing noise, that Dean and Sam realized was supposed to be laughter.

"Like we would associate with such low class filth. I don't even know why you're competing. You have no chance. It's _pathetic_." Dean raised his eyebrow as they strutted past Sam and Dean. The head plastic gave a hair flip and a final snooty laugh and disappeared behind the elevator.

"What. A. Bitch.", was all Dean had to say.

"Don't let them get to you." A small voice said behind them. The turned to find a short, unimpressive girl, who was nervously playing with her fingers.

"That was Tiffany. The tallest one, with the platinum blond hair and fake breasts. She's the leader of the band of airheads. The brunette was Brittany, and the one with the big lips covered in that trashy red lipstick is Heather. They're like, the ultimate clique." The girl explained.

"Wow. They're basically like a mash up of every 'mean girls' cliché ever."

"They show up to this beauty pageant every year and always get Grand Ultimate Supreme, and the other two Grand Supremes. They're also major meanies. They think they're better than everyone else. But I'm determined not to let them win this year." She smiled and stuck her hand out awkwardly.

"My name's Brenda."

"Nice to meet you, Brenda. I'm Samantha, and this is-"

"De-Diana."

"First year?" Brenda asked. Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"First time ever." Brenda made a face.

"Oh. That's rough. This is a hard competition to start off on. I should know. I've been competing for, like, ever."

"That's comforting." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah…Hey, where are you guys staying?" Dean and Sam tensed up.

"Uhh…Guys?" Sam asked. He couldn't believe they had blown their cover so early on.

"Oh sorry, are you one of those girls who doesn't like to be called '"guys". Sorry about that."

"So, uhh, where are you staying?" Brenda perked up.

"I'm in room 304, right down the hall." Sam checked the room key.

"Wow, we're right across the hall. Room 305."

"That's _crazy_! We should totally hang out before the competition! It's so nice to meet some actually down to earth girls."

"Yeah."

"Between you and me I wasn't that upset when I heard the girl who was staying in that room was disqualified. She wasn't too nice. Then I heard that it was because she had killed herself! Can you imagine? I felt pretty bad for feeling that way after hearing that."

"Wait, sorry, are you telling me that we're staying in the room where the girl killed herself?" Dean asked. Brenda laughed.

"Don't worry. I didn't mean that she killed herself _in _the room, just that that was the room she was staying in when she died."

"What exactly happened to her?" Sam inquired, figuring that here was a good place to start the investigation.

"What do you mean, happened to her? She killed herself."

"Well yeah, but I mean, how did it happen?" Brenda glanced down the hallway nervously and turned back to Sam and Dean.

"Well. Between us, _girls_. I heard this crazy rumor that it was a _ghost_ that killed her. Can you imagine? I of course don't believe in such nonsense, but Sandy, the girl who found her, told the cops that she thought she had seen a figure in black hovering by the body, but it disappeared. _Into thin air_. If you ask me the girl was just seeing things, but not everyone here believes that. A couple girls actually quit. Personally I wouldn't let such a silly thing deter me from winning. Especially with the cash prize this year."

"Cash prize?" Dean asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh yeah, they increased it from $1,000 to $5,000. So the competition's going to be even more intense this year."

"Wow that is a _lot_ of money." Dean exclaimed, nearly drooling from this mouth. Sam nudged him.

"Focusing _Diana_. So what did this 'figure in black' look like exactly?" Sam asked. Dean was still drooling. Brenda shrugged.

"I don't know. She just said a figure in black. Although, thinking about it, I feel like she mentioned it looked feminine."

"Feminine?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"Sorry?"

"Uhh. That's crazy. Ghosts aren't real. We better check into our room and start getting ready and everything." Sam said.

"Yeah. We gotta get ready to win that cash prize." Dean said, nodding vigorously.

"Alright, Diana." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Samantha and Diana. Good luck."

"You too." She waved and skipped back towards the elevator.

"Poor Brenda, these girls are gonna crush her." Sam said as he opened the door.

"Yeah. But at least if _we_ win, she'll get the satisfaction of seeing plastics 1, 2, and 3 get their asses handed to them."

"You're not actually thinking about competing seriously? Are you Dean?"

"Diana. And yes. 5,000 dollars Sam. Plus, I'd love to see the faces on those plastic Barbie dolls when we win."

"Alright, but remember we're here on a case."

"Okay, okay." They started unpacking their luggage, most of which was shotguns, holy water, etc. Dean bent down to pull out some rifles filled with salt. When he rose, he was face to face with Castiel, the Angel.

"GAHH!" He exclaimed, almost dropping all of this weapons.

"Dean."

"Can you _please _stop doing that, Cas? One of these days you're gonna give me a freaking heart attack." Castiel didn't say anything. He just stared down at Dean's dress.

"This is very different style of clothing for you. Is this for a special occasion of some sort?" Dean realized with horror and embarrassment that he was still wearing his dress, wig, and fake breasts.

"We're on a case! And Sam couldn't find any jobs for men available at the competition. So we had to join the competition. As women." Castiel raised his eyebrows. He reached his hand out and squeezed Dean's fake breast.

"HEY!" Dean yelled, slapping his hand away.

"Are these real?" Castiel asked, very confused.

"NO! But they look pretty real, don't they?"

"Is Sam playing dress up too?"

"This is not dress up! This requires skill, talent, and great looks to win. And a high degree of style. Not just dress up."

"Dean, we have to go down to the dressing rooms." Sam shouted as he left the bathroom. When he saw Castiel he jumped.

"Castiel…" Sam looked down at his dress. "Uhh. We're on a case."

"I see. I was just checking in on you."

"Yeah, and now if you'll excuse us Cas, we have a competition to win." Dean said, giving Castiel a hair flip. He started to walk out the door, but it was locked. He turned back to Castiel, who was still standing in the room. He held up Dean's fake breast.

"I think you need this." Dean blushed a little, and walked back to him angrily. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his bra. He quickly rearranged the fake breasts, and followed Sam out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were a little shell-shocked once they entered the dressing room. Girls were running and shoving and pushing each other everywhere. Some were putting on makeup, others their dresses, while others were just gossiping. Neither of them had ever felt more intimidated. They cautiously maneuvered to the mirrors with their names labeled on them. They were conveniently next to each other.

"So, ready for dress rehearsal?" A familiar voice asked next to them.

"Hi Brenda…Honestly…" Sam began.

"No." Dean finished for him. Brenda laughed.

"Don't worry. We're just learning some basic choreography. And you should put on your main dress."

"Main dress?"

"Yeah. Look you're new, so this is how it works. You have your catwalk, in which you catwalk on the stage in your dress outfit. Then swimsuit, and then interview. Finally, you have your special talent. What's your talent?"

"Uhhh…"

"Okay, well you should probably figure it out soon."

"Wait a second, did you say _swimsuit_?" Dean asked in horror.

"Yeah. What's the matter? Self-conscious? No need to be. I'm sure you have a super-hot bod." Dean was about to comment when that annoying high pitched laugh of Tiffany's showed up.

"She probably has like a six-pack or something." Tiffany teased.

"A hairy six pack." Brittany chimed in.

"And like, a beer belly." Heather laughed. Tiffany rolled her eyes and turned on Heather.

"Idiot. You can't have a beer belly and a six pack. Jesus. I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Sorry Tiffany." Heather mumbled, and looked down at her shoes. Tiffany snapped her fingers and the three girls strutted away. Brenda glared after them.

"Back to the point." Dean said. "_swimsuit?_"

"Brenda, is there any way we can get out of that category?" Sam asked, also very concerned.

"No. Not unless you want to forfeit." Sam bit his lip.

"It's alright Diana. We'll figure something out. For now let's focus on the current problem."

"Yeah, you should probably get into your main dress." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"These are our main dresses." Sam explained.

"You should probably get something a little better, but I guess that's good for now." Someone started yelling from the other side of the dressing room.

"That's our cue boys."

"_What?_" Sam asked, horrified.

"Sorry, I forgot you're sensitive to that. That's our cue, _ladies_." Brenda said, and started giggling to herself. They joined the rest of the contestants on stage. For about twenty minutes Sam and Dean were directed where to stand and how to stand and what to say, and when to say it. A couple times, Tiffany, Brittany, and Heather made rude remarks or hushed gossip about Brenda, Sam, and Dean. By the end, Sam was trying not to claw his eyeballs out with his heels, but Dean was too distracted checking out all the girls to notice anything.

Finally it was over. Sam and Dean made their way back to the dressing room. They hung out for a while, waiting for everyone to clear. Sam pretended to busy himself with putting their makeup away.

"Samantha, we need to start thinking strategically." Dean began.

"I agree." Sam brought his voice down to a whisper. "We need to figure out what's keeping this ghost here, and how to stop it."

"No, no. I mean the beauty pageant. What's your talent?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your talent, Sammy. I think I'm gonna do knife throwing…Wanna be my assistant?"

"Not especially. And Dean, we need to focus."

"It's just a ghost. No big deal. Now, what's your talent?"

"I-I don't know…I guess I could read poetry or something."

"Are you kidding me? Poetry? You need something to shock and amaze the judges, not put them to sleep."

"Well, I don't know…"

"We'll figure something out. What about swimsuits?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could like, find some sort of skirt swimsuit."

"Let's find something that can cover the stomach area, because I'd hate to lose points for my six-pack." Sam couldn't believe Dean was serious.

"Okay, I'll give Bobby a call later. Now this ghost."

"Alright. What'd we got on her so far?"

"I did some research. Her name was Jessica Burns. She killed herself after not winning the Grand Ultimate Supreme."

"So, she's killing for revenge? Yeah we got that. But what's keeping her here?"

"I don't know…A dress she left here? Makeup? It could be anything."

"Great."

"But I did get a room number."

"Room number, that's good."

"Yeah, it's 304."

"That's where Brenda's staying!"

"Yep."

"Well that's convenient."

"Yeah. And also, did you realize that the mirrors were distributed based on room number?"

"So..."

"So Jessica's mirror is Brenda's current mirror." Dean glanced around as the last girl left the dressing room.

"So investigation time?"

"Yep." They moved to Brenda's mirror. Sam started rummaging through the drawers. Dean was investigating the mirror, looking for anything suspicious.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think it's weird that this mirror is totally normal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when something's haunted, things are off about it. Like you would expect some of the light bulbs to be flickering, or the mirror looks older and more worn than the others…Something."

"Maybe the mirror isn't haunted."

"Yeah." Sam froze as he found something.

"Dean, look at this." He held up a yellowed newspaper clipping. "It's about Jessica's suicide. Don't you think it's weird that it's in Brenda's drawer?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see anything that may have actually belonged to Jessica."

"Wait, Sam. Read this." Dean said, handing the newspaper clipping back to Sam.

"It says there that they put a pair of Jessica's heels on display in the dressing room as a tribute to her." Dean points to the sentence in the article.

"Great. So let's find them and burn them." They explore the rest of the dressing room, looking for the shoes. They find them set in the wall, in a glass case. Dean shatters the glass with his heel.

"Who knew these things were so helpful?" He reached in and grabbed the shoes. They went to the nearest bathroom and burned them in the sink.

"That was actually pretty easy." Sam commented. He felt very awkward being in the girl's bathroom. "I guess we can go home now."

"Oh no. We are staying. I am not forfeiting this competition."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I am not. $5,000 is a lot of money Sam. A lot of money I would like to spend on hookers and burgers."

"Dean…"

"Diana. And this is not up for discussion. Let's call Bobby about those swimsuits." They returned to the room. No sooner had they gotten off the phone with Bobby then there was a knock at the door. Sam answered it.

"Hi! I was thinking… You. Diana. Me. and the latest Gossip Girl episode!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Uhh."

"Will there be beer?" Dean called from inside the room. Brenda gasped. Then started laughing.

"Good one."

"I'm serious." Brenda looked shocked.

"B-but. Beer before a competition? And it makes you burp. And behave improperly." Dean got up and stared at her.

"You need to chill out, relax, and have a beer." Brenda gulped.

"But there are so many calories in beer." She whimpered.

"Yeah. And a few calories won't kill yah. Hey Samantha, grab the cheesy doodles. Brenda, I have some questions about the interview." Brenda giggled.

"You girls are so funny. You're not like any other girl's I've ever met."

"Yeah." Sam tried not to laugh out loud. "Okay...This interview…" Dean began.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just talk about world peace and helping starving children and you'll be fine." Dean opened the pack of beers he brought. He held one out to Brenda. She looked really anxious, but took it. Her hand was shaking. She took a sip and started coughing. Then she burst out laughing.

"This is great." She exclaimed, then took another gulp. She turned the TV on.

"Okay…Diana, Truth or Dare?" She asked. Dean looked at Sam a little apprehensively, but Sam only gave him a look that said _you're the one that wanted to stay here, don't blame me_.

"Uhh. Dare?"

"I dare you to…" Brenda put her hand to her lip, pondering. Sam couldn't help noticing how much prettier she looked when she was relaxed and without the over the top makeup. "I dare you to stuff as many cheesy doodles into your mouth as you can."

"Alright. You're on. Samantha. The cheesy doodles." Dean stuffed his hand in the bag and pulled out a fistful of cheesy doodles and stuffed them in his face. Then he did it with another handful. Finally it looked like his cheeks would explode. Brenda was laughing hysterically. Sam was also amused.

"Okay, Samantha." Dean began, speaking through a mouthful of cheesy doodles. "Truth or Dare?" Sam rolled his eyes, but went along with it.

"Dare."

"Okay…I dare you to dingdong ditch Tiffany's room." Sam smiled.

"Let's do it." They each took a swing of beer and headed outside. Dean and Brenda peeked their heads out from the room, while Sam strode over to Tiffany's room.

"Which one is it?"

"313" Brenda said. Sam readied himself. He knocked and then sprinted back to Brenda's room. They giggled to each other. She came to the door and peeked her head out. Her hair was in curlers and she had green facial cleanser on her face. She looked confused and then went back inside.

"Ha! Okay, that was hilarious. Brenda. Truth or Dare."

"Umm. Truth."

"Okay, why do you do these silly pageants?" Brenda started laughing and took another swing.

"Because I like to win. The money's nice too. I also like to know that I'm pretty, and it feels nice to have a trophy and whenever you're feeling down you can just look at it and say, see I am worthwhile. Why else would you do it? Why are you two doing it?"

"Uhh. We're just trying it out…But Brenda you shouldn't feel good because someone else tells you you're pretty, you need some self-confidence. Plus, looks aren't everything." Brenda looked sad and remorseful for a moment.

"If only it were that simple, Samantha." She said under her breath. Then the look was gone and she smiled at Dean. _That was suspicious, _Sam involuntarily thought.

"Diana. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Dean didn't want to choose truth, because he couldn't tell Brenda any of the actual truth.

"Alrighty." Brenda took another sip. She was on her fourth beer. She was starting to slur a little. "I dare you to tell me who you like."

"What?"

"Come on, don't be a chicken. It's just a game."

"Okay, well…" For some strange reason, Cas popped into his head. Dean ignored the thought. Sure he and Cas had a special bond but… "I don't like anyone." He hoped Cas wasn't listening to this conversation. Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. You can't lie to me. You have the look of someone in love. You're just not admitting it to yourself. Who is it?" Dean's hands were starting to sweat and he didn't know why. He blurted out the first name he could think of. "His name is…Cas."

"Ohh. Cas? Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah it's short for Castiel." Brenda laughed. Dean eyed his brother, who didn't seemed very surprised.

"That's a funny name." She slurred. "Okay, Diana, your turn…"

"Uhhh…" Dean was scared to continue this game. But he did. "Samantha. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Sam said, mixing things up.

"Okay. Tell me what your talent is going to be tomorrow?" Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was impossible sometimes.

"I've got it!" Dean jumped up. "You should sing!" Sam laughed. He thought maybe Dean had had one to many drinks.

"You two could do a duet." Brenda suggested. "That would be like, sooo cute. The judges love stuff like that. Like sister stuff." Dean raised his eyebrows and gave Sam a look. Sam couldn't believe Dean was actually entertaining Brenda's idea.

"What about your knife throwing?" Sam pointed out.

"Hmm." Dean thought about it. "Maybe you could be my lovely assistant."

"And have you throw knives at me? No thanks…how about a magic show?" Sam suggested, remembering his childhood hobby.

"You still got your magic kit?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'll have Bobby dig it out and drop it off with the swimsuits." Dean laughed at Sam's geekiness.

"What about your talent, Brenda?" Sam asked. Brenda blushed a little.

"Well, I know it's not very original, but I'm going to do baton twirling."

"Baton twirling, that's cool."

"Hold on a sec. I need your help." Dean said, very serious. "I can't decide what song to have as my epic background music for my knife throwing display."

"How about Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?" Sam joked.

"Hahaha. Hilarious." Dean said sarcastically. "I'm thinking maybe Eye of the Tiger."

"I've never heard of that song…Girls just Wanna Have Fun sounds good though. I looove that song." Brenda said. Dean's mouth dropped open, and he nearly dropped his beer.

"You've never heard of Eye of the Tiger?" He asked incredulously. She shrugged.

"Ramble on? More than a Feelings?" Dean started listing off legendary songs.

"Nope." She said. Sam closed Dean's open mouth.

"Samantha." Dean said urgently. "Get the tapes. Brenda do you have a cassette?"

"Yeah. I have it for my music for my talent." Sam came back from their room.

"Dude, do you like carry these things around everywhere?"

"Sammy, they're for emergency purposes, and this is an emergency." Dean pulled Highway to Hell out of the cassettes that Sam was holding.

"Be prepared to be blown away." He said, dead serious. The song started playing. At first Brenda looked a little apprehensive, then she started getting more into it.

"Wow, this song is actually pretty good."

"Pretty good? This song is epic." Dean said. There was a knock on the door. Dean was busying rocking out to his music with Brenda, so Sam went to get it. Obnoxious perfume wafted into the room. Sam coughed a little.

"Would you mind turning down the garbage you call music?" Tiffany whined.

"Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep." Brittany said beside her.

"I'm surprised you aren't. After all, you're the ones who could really use it." Heather said, laughing at her own wittiness. Tiffany held up her hand and Heather stopped laughing immediately. Sam didn't even really want to deal with them, so he just shut the door in her face. He heard her protest from the other side of the door, but he ignored it. He went back to Brenda and Dean. Brenda looked upset, but Dean hadn't even noticed.

"Brenda are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm doing just uhh-fine…I uh. I have to go to the bathroom. OMG" Brenda's eye's widened and she ran to the bathroom. A second later, Sam and Dean heard puking noises. They looked at each other. Finally Brenda came out of the bathroom.

"I'm not feeling too good you guys. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you?" Brenda laughed.

"No. I'll be fine." Dean and Sam started to leave. "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should do this again sometime." She said, she waved goodbye and then ran to the bathroom.

"That was uhhh, interesting." Sam said.

"Sam, by the way." Dean was shaking a little and he didn't know why. "What I said back there about Cas, he was just the first one to come to mind. There's nothing going on between us. Never will be. We're just really good friends." Dean blushed a little. Sam was trying not to laugh at his brother's embarrassment. Sam had had suspicions for a while now.

"Okay Dean." He said. He would let Dean figure out his feelings soon enough. For now they had a competition to win.

"Let's order some room service, I am starving. I mean there wasn't even any food in the dressing room. I thought there'd at least be a free buffet or something. But no one eats anything around here!" Sam laughed at his brother. Then he yawned. As Sam and Dean went back to their room, Sam noticed Heather getting into the elevator. He wondered where she was going so late at night, but decided it wasn't important.

"Yeah. Then let's get to sleep."

"Yep. We've got a big day tomorrow. First Day of the competition."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story! I'm glad you like it. Also, this is the first week of school, so forgive me if my updates get a little slower, but I'm going to be busy bc of school. **

Sam was excepting Dean to be hungover and grouchy after last night. In fact, it was the opposite. Dean was up before Sam (which did not happen often) and he was busy getting ready for the competition.

"Come on Sammy, up and at'em." He threw the dress on Sam's head. "We've got a cash prize to win."

"Dean, it kind of scares me how into this you're getting." Sam said, but Dean didn't seem to hear him.

"Okay, today we have the catwalk and swimsuit competition. I already picked up the stuff from Bobby. By the way, here's your swimsuit." He threw it to Sam. Sam looked it over. It was a one-piece, but it had an attachment skirt. Sam thought this might actually work.

"Come on, Sam. Check in starts at 9:30, and its 9!" Dean nearly pushed Sam out the door. He rammed through the hordes of girls heading to the lobby. They just made the elevator as if left. Unfortunately, Tiffany and Brittany were there.

"Where's Thing 3?" Dean asked. Tiffany didn't answer, just flipped her hair. Brittany actually seemed concerned.

"I don't know, we haven't seen her since last night when Tiffany asked her to get her hairbrush from the dressing room downstairs, but she never came back and-" Tiffany hit her arm.

"Don't socialize with these losers." She said. Brittany looked down at her feet, but she still seemed upset. Dean and Sam looked at each other. They exited the elevator, signed in, and headed for the dressing rooms. They were met with a crowd of girls at the entrance. There was a lot of commotion.

"What's going on?" Dean and Sam asked around. One girl acknowledged them.

"Some girl killed herself last night in the dressing room. The police aren't letting anyone inside." Sam and Dean exchanged concerned looks. They made their way for the nearest bathroom.

"I don't get it, we burned the thing!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know, I know…Could we have missed some of it?"

"No! I made sure the entire thing was burnt."

"Maybe it wasn't a ghost?"

"Wasn't a ghost?"

"Yeah. Maybe it was something else…"

"Like what, a demon? What the hell kind of demon would waste it's time at a beauty pageant." Sam shrugged his shoulder, thinking.

"I don't know. We're here. Maybe they want the cash prize."

"Demons don't care about cash prizes."

"I don't know…We must have missed something. Let's go talk to some people, see if we can dig up any more information on this son of a bitch." Dean suggested. So they went around and talked to some of the girls to see if anyone knew anything. They meet back up in the bathroom.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, the girl who killed herself was that Heather chick. And this time was different, before the girl hung herself, this time Heather slit her wrists. That's all I could gather…"

"One girl said she went last night to get an extra pillow from the front desk, and she saw a dark figure."

"Hmm. Like the other girl did."

"Yeah. But she said that this dark figure had _yellow_ eyes."

"Ohh." Dean said, understanding. "So it's not a ghost, it's a shape-shifter?"

"Basically." Sam said.

"So know we just figure out who it is and shoot it with a silver bullet and we're good. Easy." They heard commotion outside the bathroom. They poked their heads out and assessed the situation.

"Excuse me, ladies! Ladies, calm down! We have decided that we will continue with the beauty pageant events, starting at 10:30."

"10:30?!" Dean exclaimed. "Sam, we gotta get our makeup on quickly."

"Fine, but Dean-"

"Diana."

"Diana…We need to keep an eye out for anyone who could be this shapeshifter."

"Okay, okay…Now come on!" Dean pulled Sam into the dressing room, and he started getting ready. Sam followed suit, but he kept glancing around the room looking for anyone suspicious. Finally the competition started, but Sam and Dean still had a few minutes before they had to go on. Dean prepped Sam on what to do.

"The key is to use your hips. Sway them back and forth like this." Dean demonstrated for Sam. "And smile and give a hair flip when you get to the edge of the stage." Dean lowered his voice. "Just be sure not to hair flip too hard or you'll tear your wig off."

"Good to know." Sam said sarcastically. Dean was about to continue, when Brenda showed up. She looked frantic and was barely dressed.

"Hey, Brenda."

"Ohh. Guys, I overslept and I'm supposed to be on stage soon." Dean couldn't help but notice that even though she sleep in, she didn't seem that hungover. She didn't seem tired or nauseous, just in a hurry. Her name was called.

"That's me!" She ran off as Dean and Sam wished her good luck.

"That means your next Sam. Don't worry, you got this." Then Sam's name was called. He tried to calm himself and then went out on stage. The lights were blinding, but he tried to keep his eyes open. There were so many people and he couldn't see any of their faces. He was suddenly struck with terror. He looked to the wings, and saw Dean give him a thumbs up. Sam gulped and forced himself to move his legs and sway his hips. He could hear in the background an announcer.

"Samantha Winchester, age 23, from Lawrence, Kansas. Hobbies include researching, writing, and umm hunting…" Sam made it to the end of the stage after what seemed like forever. Just as he walked off with a breath of relief, Dean walked on. Sam swore that it looked as if Dean was really enjoying himself. He was smiling really widely and even gave the judges a wink.

"Diana Winchester, age 27, also from Lawrence, Kansas. Hobbies include driving her Chevy Impala car, listening to rock classics, watching out for her younger sister, Samantha, and hunting…Again." Dean got to the end of the stage, and gave the judges a flirtatious hair flip. As he walked offstage, Tiffany looked furious that he had done so well. Dean gave Sam a high-five.

"That cash prize is ours. Let's go get ready for the swimsuit competition." They made their way to the dressing room. They grabbed their stuff and changed in the bathroom. When they came out they found Brenda hunched over the sink.

"Hey Brenda, how'd it go?" Sam asked. She looked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy.

"I-I didn't make it in time. They skipped me!" She burst into another spurt of weeping. Sam and Dean stared at each other. They didn't have a whole lot of experience with this sort of thing. They tried to give her reassuring pats on the back, but she turned on them and embraced them in a deathgrip hug.

"OHHH! It's all that girl Heathers fault!"

"Heather? How is it-"

"It's just not fair! Why is it they win every year? I thought this year would be d-different!" Most of Brenda's sentences were muffled because she was alternating between crying into Sam's shoulder and into Dean's shoulder.

"I-I have to go!" She left the bathroom leaving a trail of tears behind her. Sam and Dean tried to run after her, but she was already in the elevator and gone.

"Geez. She's really upset." Sam commented.

"She really took this competition seriously."

"You're one to talk…Did you hear what she mumbled about Heather? And how it was her fault? Did that seem suspicious to you at all?" Dean shrugged at Sam's observation.

"They clearly didn't have a very close relationship to each other. I mean Brenda lost every year to those three right? She's probably just blaming them because she's feeling bad right now."

"I guess. But don't you think it's weird that Brenda didn't get along with both Heather _and _the other girl who died?"

"Maybe. And maybe no one likes them. I certainly don't."

"Does that mean they deserved to die?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying, Sammy. I'm saying that multiple people here had motives to kill them. Hell, _everyone _here has motives to kill them. Including Brenda."

"Hmm. Anyway, I noticed that the hotel has security cameras in the lobby."

"Great. Let's go check'em out." They headed over to the lobby. Sam did a quick sweep to be sure no one would see them, while Dean picked the lock. They entered the small room which was more of a closet than a room. Sam started playing around with the computer, and he brought up the video footage.

"Looks like the police have already seen this. It was marked." He pressed the play button. The video was of the lobby. It read 1:36 p.m.

"1:36, that's a few minutes after we left Brenda's. I saw Heather leaving down the elevator." Sure enough, Heather appeared out from the elevator. She looked around, nervously at the eerie empty lobby. She skittered over to the dressing rooms. A few seconds later, the elevator opened again. A second figure emerged from the elevator. It was Brittany.

"Dude, that's Brittany."

"Yeah, I can see the video screen." Brittany looked around the lobby, but not nervously like Heather, more cautiously. She sneaked over to the dressing rooms. She looked back around the lobby and then looked right at the camera.

"PAUSE IT! PAUSE IT SAMMY!" Dean shouted out. Sam jumped and held his ear.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell." But Sam had paused it anyway. Dean pointed at Brittany on the screen. More specifically, her shiny yellow reflective eyes.

"Looks like Brittany's the shape shifter." Sam said.

"But why wouldn't she disguise herself as someone else. She didn't even put a hat on or something. It's obvious the shape shifter wanted to frame Brittany."

"Fine. So we still don't know who did it and we're back where we started." Suddenly there was an authoritative knock on the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other nervously. Sam turned the camera back how he found it. Dean opened the door. There was a police officer there.

"Hello, officer." Dean said sweetly.

"May I ask what you are doing back here?"

"We were just looking for the…elevator. Yeah. We got a little lost." Dean added in a ditsy laugh. The officer didn't look like he was buying it. Dean cleared his throat a little. "We would really _appreciate _it, if a big, strong officer, like _you._" Dean purred, running his hand along the officer's chest and across his badge. "Would help us find our way back to the dressing rooms." He fluttered his eyes a bit. Sam was ready to come up with a better excuse, or maybe just fight the officer, when he stood aside and held his arm out to Dean.

"Of course, _ladies_." Dean took the arm, and glanced back at Sam who was raising his eyebrows, surprised it had worked. Sam followed behind him. Dean squeezed the officer's bicep.

"Wow. Is that muscle? It's so strong, and _firm_." The officer smiled at Dean.

"Well, madam, I have to be fit for the job. That's why every morning I head down to the gym and do 50 pushups and 50 pullups and 50 curl ups."

"Oh goodness me. You must have a six pack hiding under there." Dean joked, poking at the officer's stomach. He laughed. "You'll have to show me sometime."

"Anything for a lady, such as yourself." The officer winked at Dean, and he laughed. They had arrived at the dressing room.

"Now you ladies stay out of trouble." Sam joined in Dean's laughter, and they slipped into the dressing room, but not before Dean gave the officer a little wink. Sam stared at his brother, shocked (and a little disturbed) by what he had just witnessed.

"What was that?"

"_That _got us out of jail." Sam shook his head.

"I wonder what Castiel would have to say about all this." Sam joked, ranking on his brother. Dean was suddenly really concerned and turned to Sam. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"You won't tell Cas, right?" Sam laughed.

"No. Dean you're adorable." Dean let go, but he still looked a little shaken at having revealed such emotion.

"I'm not adorable, I'm manly."

"Says the one wearing a dress."

"You're wearing a dress too!" Sam looked down.

"Oh right…"

"Come on, we have to go on stage soon."

"Alright, let's talk to a few girls and see who would want to kill Heather and frame Brittany."

"Sounds good." Sam and Dean parted ways, and went to interviewing the other contestants.

"So, Shelia. Did you hear that a girl killed herself? It was that girl, Heather." Dean gossiped with Shelia. "Between me and you though, not many people seemed that upset." Shelia rolled her eyes, and paused doing her makeup.

"Well, between you and me, Diana, not many people liked losing to her. It wasn't like she was very nice either." Dean was about to wrap it up and move on, when Shelia continued. "Although…apparently she was abused when she was a young kid. I guess maybe that's why she…you know. It's just strange because from what I heard she was getting help. She even joined an organization or something like that helps other young kids who are being abused find help too." Shelia shrugged. "But what do I know." Dean found that interesting, and it supported that she had not committed suicide, but had been murdered.

"Well, Shelia, we should totally hang out sometime, have some beers, get some pie." Shelia made a face.

"Do you know how many calories are in beer? And I don't like pie…But I do have the next episode of _Say Yes to the Dress _so if you wanna hang out, give me a call." Dean nodded. What kind of person didn't like _pie?_ He moved on.

"Was she good friends with Brittany?" Sam asked, talking to a girl who was curling her hair.

"I don't know. I didn't really speak to her that much. From what I saw she did hang out with her a lot though."

"Alexa? Right?"

"Yeah."

"Alexa, do you know anyone who might want harm inflicted on either Heather or Brittany?" The girl blinked a few times.

"What does _inflicted _mean?"

"Uhh. Nevermind. Nice talking to you." Sam moved on to someone who might know more information.

It was a few minutes before Sam had to go on for the swimsuit competition. Dean was right after him.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, besides nearly everyone here doesn't get along very well with Heather, Brittany, or Tiffany, not much. Except apparently Heather used to be abuse, but she was getting help."

"Who'd of thought?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Basically same as you. I asked around a bit about Brenda, and most people don't even know who she is, let alone whether or not she would have wanted Heather dead."

"So we're back to square one."

"Yep."

"Again."

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"Let's go model our swimsuits."

Sam was hoping that the swimsuit competition would be better than the catwalk. He prepared himself for the crowds of people looking at him. He stepped onstage, smiling brightly. Dean gave him a thumbs up from the wings. Sam started forward, but suddenly he heard a deafening crack as one of his heels break. Sam went falling, face first into the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his nose. A small pool of blood was forming on the ground where his face hit. He got up, his hands shaking. He gave a little hair flip and kept walking forward (even though he felt a small trickle of blood run down his face). He reached the end of the stage, and turned around. To his shock, he heard applause behind him. He thought it must be pity applause. He finally made it off stage.

"Dean, I think my nose is broken." Sam explained as he held his nose to keep it from bleeding all over the place.

"Probably. But did you hear that applause? They love you."

"Whatever. Good luck." Sam waved to Dean as he made his way on stage. Sam couldn't see what was going on, but he heard a lot of applause, and not pity applause either. Dean came offstage, still smiling.

"How'd it go?"

"Fabulously." Dean flipped his hair. Sam could have sworn hid brother was suddenly transported in a L'Oreal commercial.

"The loser actually thinks it's going to win." Sam and Dean rolled their eyes and they turned to face Tiffany.

"Yeah, you should stop lying to yourself." Dean shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"And how come you're not broken up over Heather? Your best friend just died! And you're still cracking jokes at other people's expense?" Sam said, disgusted at Tiffany's behavior. Instead of coming up with a wisecrack though, she started to tear up.

"H-Heather…" She ran off, crying hysterically before either Sam or Dean could react.

"Jesus, Sam."

"I-I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted her to see the error of her ways." Sam did feel guilty.

"Whatever. Let's go find her." They scoured the dressing room and asked around. A couple girls said they had seen her run into the bathroom. Sam and Dean headed over there, but found no one inside.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Maybe she went back to her room?"

"Good idea, let's check there." They headed back outside, into the lobby. It was crowded, and chaotic. Sam and Dean headed towards the center of commotion. Two police officers were escorting Brittany outside.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She complained. "I thought Heather's death was a suicide."

"Tell it to the judge missy." Dean recognized the cop who spoke as the cop from before. He decided he'd rather ask one of the girls another him, instead of the cop, what had happened.

"They arrested Brittany for the murder of Heather."

"But I thought it was suicide?" Dean asked.

"Me too. Apparently they found evidence which pointed to murder and a video of Brittany going into the dressing room." Sam pulled Dean aside.

"Looks like this shape shifter got what they wanted."

"Yeah, but how do we stop it?"

"I don't know."

"First Heather, then Brittany. Something tells me this shape shifter has his next target picked out."

"Tiffany." They exchanged glances and then elbowed their way through the crowd to the elevator. The ride seemed to take forever, but finally they were on the floor where Tiffany's room was. They ran down the hallway, finally reaching her room. Dean knocked loudly. Nothing.

"Tiffany!" He shouted. No answer. Sam started to pick the lock. They rammed open the door and searched the room.

"No one's here Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, get over here!" Sam ran to where Dean was standing in main room, by a vent. The grate covering the vent had been torn off, and there was a blood trail leading down it.

"We know how it got in."

"So it took Tiffany then."

"Yep."

"Dean, let's check Brenda's room."

"Why?"

"Because if she is the shape shifter, that's where she would be, right?"

"Yeah." They exited the room and walked a few feet. Dean knocked. No answer. He called out Brenda's name, no answer. He was about to break in, when a manager exited the elevator down the hallway. He walked toward them. Sam and Dean exchanged nervous glances. The manager ignored them though and headed toward Brittany's room. He was about to go inside, when he noticed them.

"If you're looking for the girl who was staying in that room, I'm afraid you won't find her."

"Excuse me?"

"What was her name, Becky? Becca?"

"Brenda?"

"Yes, that was her name. She checked out this afternoon."

"Oh. Thank you." The manager nodded and went inside Brittany's room.

"So, it's not Brenda." Dean said.

"Unless…"

"Unless?"

"What if she's still the shape-shifter? And she's disguised as someone else. It would make sense. She missed her entrance as Brenda, so she decided to compete as someone else."

"Dude, I don't think it's Brenda." Dean argued.

"Why?"

"Because, she was so…innocent. I don't think she could kill _two _people."

"Who knows? We barely knew her. Everyone here barely knew her. Half the people here don't even know her name! Face it we don't know anything about her." Dean grumbled a bit.

"Fine. But she's gone now, so what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Let's go investigate the vent."

"No. But that means…" Sam held up his fist. Dean grumbled but held up his too.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors says…Shoot!" Dean did scissors, Sam did rock. Sam smiled and crushed Dean's scissors with his rock.

"Rock beats scissors."

"Every time!" Dean said, and grumbled all the way back into Tiffany's room. He squeezed himself into the air vent.

"This is going to ruin my dress! Sam, hold my wig I don't want it to get messed up too." Dean held his wig out to Sam. Sam took it, but made a face. Dean couldn't see it. Dean crawled through the vent, following the blood trail. Sam heard him make a noise.

"Everything alright in there?"

"Yeah. I found her phone. It's all sparkly and covered in blood."

"Ew." Dean kept going. The blood trail was starting to thin out. Finally it stopped.

"Sam! I can't see any more blood."

"See any makeup? Sequins? Sparkles?"

"No. Nothing." Dean crawled back out.

"And we're back to square one."

"This case is harder than I thought it would be."

"What now?"

"Let's go get some pie, and try and figure out what to do next."

Dean sat grumbling over his pie. Sam sat across from him. They were in the restaurant adjacent to the hotel.

"This sucks."

"Yeah. We've really hit a dead end."

"No, I mean they had no whip cream." Sam made a face at his brother.

"What are we going to do, Dean?"

"Look, if the shape-shifter is out to win, then we wait until tomorrow. Clearly Tiffany hasn't shown up dead yet, so the shape-shifter must be disguised as her. We wait until she shows up and then we ice her." Dean explained, eating his pie. Sam nodded and glanced around the restaurant. It was pretty empty and no one paid them much attention, even though they were wearing bright pink and purple sequin dresses. Then Sam's back straightened as someone approached them.

"Dean, look up." Dean was focused on his pie to hear him. "Dean, _Dean." _Sam was too late. Dean froze as the cop from the security camera fiasco slapped his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Hello, _ladies_." Dean started choking on his pie. His face turned red, then he swallowed the pie he was choking on. He cleared his throat.

"Officer." Dean and Sam greeted him.

"Please, call me Marty." He said, sliding in next to a very uncomfortable Dean.

"We were actually just leaving." Dean explained, even though he was not done with his pie yet. The officer ignored him.

"I realized that I didn't get your names." Dean and Sam glanced at each other, not sure what to do.

"Umm…Wow, would'ya look at the time? We'd better be going." Dean stood to get up, but 'Marty' grabbed his waist and pulled him back.

"Leaving so soon?" Dean looked at Sam, pleading for help.

"We have to be in the dressing rooms early tomorrow." Sam said, trying to help out.

"Nonsense. You girls should learn to have a little fun. First beer's on me." Dean tore himself away from the officer, and slapped him across the face.

"Who do you think we are?" He yelled. "Some cheap tramps you can just pick up at a bar? Buy them a few drinks and get a room? Please. We are _ladies_, and you should respect us. Come on, Samantha." Dean gave a hair flip, and strutted away, with Sam following close behind.

"What a woman…" The officer muttered. Sam and Dean picked up their pace. They were silent until they reached the elevator.

"Not. A. Word." Dean threatened. Sam laughed.

"What's wrong? You seemed to have fun last time he hit on you."

"That time I was trying not to get us caught. I didn't enjoy it. And I certainly did not enjoy some middle-aged creeper hitting on me." Dean shivered again, just thinking about it. "Gross." Dean grumbled some more. "I didn't even get to finish my pie."

"At least he won't bother us anymore."

"Let's hope." They got back to the hotel room, and collapsed on the beds.

**YAY! Do you like it? REVIEW. Do you not like it? REVIEW. I'm okay with criticism as long as it's constructive. **

**Who do you think did it? I'll give you a shout-out if you can guess it! **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! Til next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Up and at'em Sammy!" Dean shouted, stirring Sam from his beauty sleep.

"You got the magic kit?"

"Yeah." Sam mumbled as he got his dress on. He was still tired from sleeping.

"Here take this too." Dean threw another dress at Sam. This one was sparkly, with a golden red flame pattern.

"What's this?" Sam asked. He already had his dress for the magic show and interview.

"That is the dress you're going to wear as my assistant." Sam's eyes widen.

"No, I said I was _not_ going to do that." Sam argued. Dean made a pouty face and whimpering puppy dog noises.

"Dean…" Sam complained. "Uh. Fine." He said, giving in to the puppy dog pout face. "I can't say no to that face."

"Yay!" Dean punched the air in celebration. Several minutes later, Dean was shoving Sam out the door and into the elevator. He dragged Sam into the dressing room. Dean started to get ready, but Sam was hesitant.

"Dean-"

"Diana."

"_Diana_, I know you want to win, but we need to focus on the case. Keep an eye out for Tiffany."

"Alright. Now would you please put your makeup on?" They started getting ready. Sam kept looking around for Tiffany, but didn't see her. Finally Sam was up for the talent portion. Dean gave him a reassuring pat on the back as his name was announced.

On the stage there was an empty table. As Sam walked on there was applause. He curtsied, and as he came up, pigeons flew out of his sleeves. More applause. He walked over to the table.

"That was just a warmup. Now, the real trick." Sam took a dramatic pause. "May I have a volunteer?" Several hands went up. One of the judges raised his hand. Sam choose him.

"I have never met this person before, nor does he have any prior knowledge of my magic." Sam turned to the judge. "I must warn you this could be dangerous." Sam exaggerated. "Lay down on the table, and relax." Then Sam dramatically pulled a large piece of fabric from his pocket, "magically". He took the cloth and laid it over the judge. He waved his hands around a little bit. Sam paused, for dramatic effect. Suddenly the judge started to rise into the air. The audience oohed and awed. Sam motioned toward the cloth, with the judge underneath, which was hovering in the air. The audience applauded.

The judge started to float back down. He landed softly on the table. Sam stepped toward him, and then with a quick swoop of this hand, swiped the cloth away to reveal nothing. The audience gasped. Then Sam pointed toward the back of the stage, at the curtain. He pulled it aside, and there was the judge. The judge looked surprised, and the audience started clapping. Sam curtsied. He pulled some flowers out of this sleeves, and threw them back out into the audience. He walked offstage, and was greeted by Dean.

"Dude, that was awesome."

"Thanks. I just used an old trick from my magic kit."

"Who knew your geekiness would one day pay off?"

"Thanks." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Alright, go get changed into your dress."

Dean was on. There was a giant wheel with straps attached to it pre-set on stage. The music started to play (Eye of the Tiger). Dean walked out, and showed off his knives. Sam followed him, and tried to hide his nerves. Dean strapped him onto the wheel. He held up one knife, showed it off to the audience, and threw it at Sam. It landed above his head. Dean picked up another knife. Instead of turning towards Sam and throwing it, he threw it backwards, still facing the audience. It landed by Sam's leg. The audience applauded. Sam held his breath.

Next Dean walked up to wheel, and spun it dramatically. Sam tried not to hurl. Dean started throwing knives faster. Sam started to hyperventilate. Dean smiled at the crowd as they applauded. He noticed an audience member applauding particularly loudly, and noticed his police uniform and familiar face. He held up a sign that read, "I love Diana!" Dean was a little concerned because he never introduced himself as Diana to him. A little creepy. Dean still had one knife left over, so he took aim, and threw it at the creepy cop. It landed on the sign, right above Marty's head. Dean made a _whoops_ face, even though what he did was no accident. Then he turned back to Sam, just as the wheel stopped spinning. The knives almost completely outlined Sam's body. They were so close to Sam that he could feel the cold metal on his skin. He shivered a little. The audience went berserk, applauding wildly. Dean curtsied, motioned toward Sam, and curtsied again. Then he walked off, as the audience still applauded.

"Oh we are so gonna win this competition!" Dean said.

"We still have the interview." Sam pointed out.

"Piece of cake." Dean replied. Sam glanced around.

"Any sign of Tiffany?"

"Not yet…Wait a second." Sam and Dean were still in the wings. Tiffany's name was called. They weren't expecting anyone to show up. To their shock, Tiffany walked onstage carrying a baton.

"I know this is last minute, but I'm going to change my talent from singing to baton twirling. Start the music." She gave a little hair flip, and started her routine.

"Didn't Brenda say her talent was baton twirling?"

"Yep."

"Still having doubts?"

"No…"

"So you already have the knives, they're silver right?"

"Yep."

"Great. I'll get the rifle with the silver bullets."

"Wait." Dean said, stopping Sam. "We can't just kill this thing in the dressing room, it'll freak people out and get us in jail."

"So, what do we do?"

"Follow this son of a bitch to its hideout, ice it there."

"Fine." Sam agreed. Then they prepared themselves.

"When are we on for the interviews?" Dean asked.

"Not for two hours."

"We better not miss them. I worked too hard to lose this thing because we were late."

"It won't take two hours to kill this thing. We'll be fine. Look, Tiffany finished her routine. Let's go." They stealthily followed her. She went into the lobby, and then turned down one of the hallways. She walked to the end, and then went into a room. Sam and Dean followed. The door she went into read boiler room. Sam nodded at Dean. They quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. The crept along the edge of the wall. Dean heard a muffled noise, and motioned Sam towards it. They both ran over when they saw it was Tiffany. Sam started untying her, while Dean kept watch.

Then the boiler room door opened again. It was the police officer, Marty. Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"Go distract him." Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"No way am I doing that again. You go distract him."

"He'll only want to talk to you." Sam said. Dean grumbled, but agreed.

"Diana? What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh, well, we were just walking back to our rooms and heard a noise. We went to investigate."

"Investigate?" Before the conversation could continue, Sam came over with Tiffany, who was shaking. The moment she saw Marty, she started yelling and crying hysterically. Sam and Dean looked at each other, but before they could apprehend him, Marty pull out a sparkly baton and wacked Dean across the head. He went face first into the ground, unconscious. Then he swung towards Sam, but Sam blocked it. Tiffany kept screaming.

"Tiffany, run!" Sam yelled. The shapeshifter caught him while he was distracted though, and kicked him in the stomach. Sam fell into some pipes. He tried to get back up, but before he could even raise his head, the shape-shifter grabbed his hair and shoved his head into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Dean could hear Sam groaning as he woke up.

"Nice of you to join us." Dean said as he continued to try to wiggle out of the ropes. "Who knew a baton could pack such a punch?" Dean commented, recalling how he had gotten into this situation.

"Marty?" Sam asked, also remembering how they had gotten tied up in a boiler room. Tiffany was sitting next to them, also tied up.

"Yeah. That son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, really angry. Sam was about to try to come up with a plan of escape when shape shifter Tiffany came in. She was dressed in a sparkly white ball gown.

"Oh. You're up. Do you like my dress?" She spun around, showing it off.

"Uhh…I just swear I thought the shape shifter was Brenda." Sam complained, ignoring the fake Tiffany in front of him. She started laughing.

"Don't you get it? I _am _Brenda. And Brittany. And now Tiffany too" She gave another twirl of her dress. "And when I saw you two sniffing around the video footage and Tiffany's room, I became Marty to keep an eye on you."

"I swear to God, when I get out of this I am going to shoot your fake ass with a silver bullet." Dean threatened. Brenda/Marty/Tiffany went up to him and pinched his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you struggle, but there's no way you'll ever get out of those ropes. I made sure to double-knot them." She explained. "And when I win this competition, I'm going to use your own silver bullets to kill this little bitch." She said motioning to Tiffany. "And then I'm going to use them on your brother, and then you! The cops will only find one mass suicide. It'll be adorable!" She squealed with joy.

"You're a sicko." Dean said. Tiffany looked offended.

"A sicko? This is not sick, this is justice. Heather, Brittany, Tiffany, they all have it coming. They tormented everyone else for their own amusement, and yet they won every year! Tell me how that's fair?" Fake Tiffany looked angry. "Do you know how _frustrating_ it is to lose to those three? Ugh!"

"Brenda, maybe they did act like jerks-"

"Hey!" The real Tiffany complained next to Sam.

"Maybe they did act like jerks." Sam continued, ignoring her. "But they were people. They made mistakes, they didn't deserve to die for it. And maybe there's a reason that they act like that. And you don't know what they have to deal with. Did you know Heather used to be abused? But she was finding help and was helping others. Just because she acted badly sometimes doesn't mean she always does. It doesn't mean she's bad to the core." Sam explained. Fake Tiffany still looked angry.

"I don't care. You say they're people, they make mistakes? Well now they have to _pay_ for those mistakes. It's just a shame that you two had to get in the way." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And now I have to go give a totally heartwarming interview and win the competition. I'll be back soon." She started gagging them so they couldn't talk. "Maybe if I'm feeling nice, I'll let you see the trophy before I kill you." She said with a smile as she locked them into the boiler room.

Dean made a face at Sam. Then he motioned toward the purse on the floor. Sam was confused, but then got the memo. Sam nudged his foot toward it and dragged it over. Dean grabbed a hold of it, and tried to search through it. It took a few minutes partly because his hands were tied, partly because purses are black holes where things disappear into them and are never seen again. Finally he pulled out a nail filer. He started cutting through his ropes and in no time at all he was free. He then started cutting Sam and Tiffany's ropes.

"I never thought I'd be saved by a nail filer." Sam said. Dean kissed the nail filer triumphantly.

"I should keep one of these around more often." Dean said, and then put the filer away. "Let's go kill this son of a bitch."

By the time Sam and Dean got to the stage, Tiffany was already doing her interview.

"If I could make one wish, it would be for world peace. And the starving children in Africa. And of course the environment. And world peace." Fake Tiffany said smiling. Sam and Dean stormed onstage. The audience gasped. Tiffany looked shock.

"What? B-But how?" She asked. Dean held up the nail filer.

"Never underestimate the power of a nail filer." He said simply. Then he raised the rifle with the silver bullet and pointed it at the fake Tiffany.

"This is for causing me to not finish my pie, you son of a bitch." He said (still angry about when Marty interrupted him while he was eating his pie) and pulled the trigger. The audience screamed in terror. Suddenly Dean and Sam realized that there was an audience in front of them. Dean froze, thinking about how they were going to get out of jail this time. They had just killed an "innocent" civilian in front of a live audience that could testify to the police. Sam ran offstage. Dean was shocked, so he remained frozen.

"Umm. I can explain…" Dean began, but he couldn't come up with anything. Then Sam came running back onstage, with the real Tiffany behind him. The audience gasped.

"For my last trick, I brought Tiffany back to life." He said and motioned to Tiffany. She stood there looking shocked and confused. The audience loved it. The judges didn't even care that the talent portion was over, they just applauded passionately. Sam looked at Dean and curtsied. Dean curtsied too. One of the judges stood up.

"I think I speak for all of us, when I say that that magic trick was one of the most spectacular, no most _breathtaking_ talent I have ever seen in my thirty-two years judging these competitions. Even if it did occur during the interviews. We will continue with the interviews." One of the other judges whispered to him.

"Oh, it seems you two are up next anyway." The judge said. Sam and Dean looked down at their blood-speckled dressed.

"I'm ready if you are." Dean said.

"Very well. First question, who is the most influential person in your life?" Dean was quiet for a second. Sam was sure he was going to say John Winchester, their father.

"I would have to say my broth-sister. My sister, Samantha, who's stayed by my side on this crazy ride. And who I hope will stay by my side for the rest of it." There were a lot of _aww_'s from the audience.

"And Samantha?"

"I-I um. I would also have to say my sister, Diana. Because we're a team and he's got my back every day, just like I have his." This also elicited many _aww_'s from the audience.

"Okay. Next question. How do you see yourself in fifteen years?" Dean answered first.

"Happily married with two kids, a barbeque, and cheeseburgers and pie every night." Dean said. Sam laughed.

"With a PhD, and a steady job." Sam answered.

"What is your greatest contribution to society?"

"Easy. My badassery."

"…Alright…Samantha?"

"Umm." Sam was distracted by Dean pointing to his hair. Then Sam realized what he was trying to tell him.

"My fabulous hair that is always styled perfectly." Sam answered, with a flip of this hair to show as example.

"What do you think is the essence of winning this pageant?"

"Answering the questions formulaically and looking pretty." Dean answered.

"Being yourself." Sam said.

"If you were to win the crown tonight, what would be the first thing you would do?"

"Celebrate with a cheeseburger and cherry pie."

"I don't really know…I guess take a nap? It's been a pretty long day."

"What constitutes true beauty?"

"Geez, for pageant questions these are pretty philosophical." Dean joked towards Sam.

"Please answer the question."

"Okay, well…True beauty is taking what you've been given and running with it I guess."

"True beauty is standing up for others who can't stand up for themselves."

"Who do you think is the sexiest man alive today?" Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"There's this guy, Dean Winchester. He is by far the hottest guy ever." Dean said. The judges gave him a look. "Plus he's got like a _great_ personality." Dean added. The judges looked a little more satisfied with the answer. Sam was very uncomfortable.

"I-uhh. I don't think I'm qualified enough it answer that question."

"Not qualified enough to answer, who is the sexiest man alive?" The judge asked, bewildered.

"Answer the question." Dean scolded.

"Well, I um, don't really…" Dean nudged him. "I guess Gandhi."

"Excuse me, did you say _Gandhi?_"

"He was a great leader and a great man. He stood up for others less fortunate than him, and I think that's sexy."

"_Gandhi?_" Dean asked through his teeth, still trying to smile back at the audience.

"It was the first name that came into my head." Sam explained.

"Alright, moving on. Last question ladies…If there is one thing you could do to change this world, what would it be?" Dean and Sam looked at each other, shocked at the relevance of these questions. Dean cleared his throat.

"I supposed I would want to rid the world of all its demons."

"Ahh yes. Symbolic demons, such as alcohol, abuse, people's pasts that haunt them? Very touching." The judge said.

"Right, that's what I meant." Dean said, going with it.

"I would want to eliminate suffering for everyone who has lost love ones."

"So eliminate death?" The judge asked.

"No." Sam said. "Because death is inevitable and part of life. But I would want to ease the suffering of those they left behind." Dean's smile wavered because he was aware of how truthful Sam was and how he was speaking from experience.

"Thank you ladies. This has been Diana and Samantha Winchester." The judge said over the audience's applause, as Sam and Dean were escorted off.

As soon as the competition was over, Sam and Dean packed their things and left in Dean's beloved Impala. Dean drove, blaring his music. He grumbled to himself. Finally Sam asked, "Dean are you still upset that I won Grand Ultimate Supreme?"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I be upset?" Dean said, feigning a smile.

"You did win Best Personality, Prettiest Eyes, People's Choice, and the Grand Supreme. Plus at least we got the grand cash prize." Sam motioned to the four trophies and crown in the back seat, along with the large piles of money. However, Sam's larger Grand Ultimate Supreme and big sparkly crown dwarfed them all. Suddenly Castiel appeared in the back seat. Dean and Sam jumped, and Dean swerved a bit, but got back on the road.

"Son of a bitch. Cas, we talked about this!" Castiel didn't answer, he had sat on one of the crowns. He made a face and pulled it out from under his trench coat. The crown was broken.

"Cas, you broke my crown!" Cas looked confused.

"I'm sorry." He used his angel power and fixed it. "What do you do with it?"

"You wear it." Dean explained. Cas still looked confused. Sam rolled his eyes, and took the crown and stuck it on Cas' head. Dean laughed.

"Okay, now I feel a little better." Dean laughed.

"Why is he laughing? I still don't get it." Cas glanced around at the trophies and piles of money.

"I take it the case went well?" He asked.

"You could say that…"

**Liked it? Did you think it got too corny at the end? I don't know. I'd love to hear suggestions/opinions. Please review! Even if you didn't like it (Just try to be gentle)…Thanks : ) And let me know if you have any ideas for future stories! (Cause there will be more, supernatural, and I'm thinking maybe a superwholock too.) THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
